Star Kratts: The Next Generation
by ChrystalK114
Summary: When the Kratt Crew is whisked away to the year 2370, they meet up with the crew of the USS Enterprise. But they aren't the only ones. Zach, Donita and Gourmand have also met some new allies. Now, they must defeat the enemies from both worlds to save the galaxy. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm ChrystalK114! You can call me ChK if you want! I'm a new author in the Star Trek area and I am attempting to get a feel for it by writing a crossover with my usual area of fiction; Wild Kratts. If you want to know more about my Wild Kratts OC's, Chrystal Emily Kratt, Madi McCormick, and Penny Kratt, or my Star Trek: The Next Generation OC's, Valerie, Rebecca LaForge, and, Akamai (pronounced ah-KA-maee) Soong, look them up on my profile!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Star Trek: The Next Generation, however, I wish that I owned both!**

* * *

Martin Kratt walked into the Main Control Room. Madi, who was staying with them, was teaching Chatterbox to speak French, Aviva was working on a large invention, Koki was dealing with navigation, Jimmy was...asleep...Chrystal was reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery, Penny was putting together some kind of crazy food, and Chris was doing _something_ on the computer.

Aviva was the first one to notice him, "Good morning, Martin!" Aviva said, "Good morning." Martin greeted the inventor,

"Well, look who's finally up!" Koki said, MK rolled his eyes. "Mornin', bro." Chris said,

"Buenos días, el Tío Martín! Mamá tiene algo que quiere que le muestre." Chrystal said,

"Huh?" Martin asked, "She said, Good morning, Uncle Martin! Mommy has something she wants to show you! And I do!" Aviva said,

"Oh...well, what is it?" Martin asked,

"La máquina del tiempo!" Aviva said,

"Huh?" Martin asked,

Chrystal crossed her arms, "A time machine." She said, unimpressed.

"Ohhhh!" The whole HQ seemed to groan,

"What? I thought you guys would be impressed!" Aviva said,

"Well...Aviva, this is like the third time you've tried to invent a time machine and...well...let's just say it didn't end well any of the three times." Chris said,

"What? Nothing went wrong!" Aviva said,

"Actually...the first time, you accidently sent us to the dinosaur age...and...Dad almost got eaten. Then, you accidently sent us to the Civil War era...and _Tio_ somehow got accepted into the army. Then, you sent us to 1975 and I ran into Dad and almost screwed up his crush on you!" Chrystal said,

"Que?" Aviva asked, "What _crush_ on me?"

"Crush? Crush? What crush on you? I don't have a crush on you..." Chris said, as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Smooth. Real smooth." Madi said, nudging Chris with her elbow.

"Um...changing the subject! Where do you plan to send us now?" Chris asked,

"To the future!" Aviva said,

"Really?! Cool!" Koki said,

"So...where's the time machine!?" Jimmy asked, as he came over.

"Right here." Aviva said, pulling off a large white sheet. Underneath, was what looked like a small grey space ship. (Kinda like in Back To The Future, only DARK grey.)

"Whoa! Cool! How does it work?!" Martin asked, "How does what work?" Penny asked, as she looked at the time machine.

"Well, you put in the date, time, and, place. Then, you pull this lever and _viola_!" Aviva said,

"Can we try it out?!" Martin asked,

"Sure!" Aviva said. "Get in!"

Everyone piled into the time machine.

Aviva pushed a couple things on the screen, pulled a couple levers, and flicked a couple switches. Then, the time machine hovered up to the ceiling. The skylight opened, and the time machine went soaring up to the sky at 184 MPH!

Chrystal looked out the window. She saw many buildings being built and demolished and many bad and good things happining. It looked like the world was in fast forward. Then, Aviva stopped the machine.

"Woah." Penny said, looking out her own window. As far as she could see, there was only darkness and little blips of light here and there.

"What? What is it, Penny?" Chrystal asked, "Look." Penny replied, pointing out the window.

When Chrystal saw, she only stared at her cousin in surprise. "Where are we?" Aviva asked,

"You mean _you_ don't know?!" Chris asked in horror. "I have no idea." Aviva replied.

* * *

A pale faced man wearing early-twentieth century clothing sat at a table as his comerade picked up a walking stick behind him.

"Well, Watson, what do you make of it?" he asked in an English accent.

"How did you know what I was doing? I believe you have eyes in the back of your head." Watson said,

"I have, at least, a well-polished, silver-plated coffee-pot in front of me." The pale man replied, "But tell me, Watson, what do you make of our visitor's stick? Since we have been so unfor-" Then, the man was cut off by a beeping sound. _"Worf to Captain Picard"_

"Computer, freeze program." A Picard said, he slapped the badge on his chest. "Picard here." he said,

_"Sir, there is an unidentified approaching vessel."_ Worf's voice said,

"Alright. I'm coming." Picard said, "Sorry, Data."

"Sir,-" Data began,

"I know, I know, you were just getting into character. But I promise we'll continue tomorrow." Picard interrupted,

"I was only going to say that your duties as captain of a Star Fleet vessel are more important than my endeavor to become more human, and, because of that, an interruption of that endeavor is perfectly acceptable." Data said,

Picard smiled at the android as they both turned to leave.

"You know, Data, that was the most human thing I think I've ever heard you say." Picard said, as he and Data walked out of the holodeck.

* * *

"Rebecca-" Akamai began,

"I know, I know, Dad told me not to go down there unless he's down there with me, but I've gotta go down there and no Android is gonna stop me!" Rebecca said,

"Rebecca-" Valerie began,

"No _Vulcan_ either." Rebecca said, between clenched teeth. She began to climb down the ladder, into the Warp Core. She took her backpack off, getting out some tools, and began messing with the Warp Core. Honestly, what would you expect form the daughter of Chief Engineer, Geordi LaForge?

"Rebecca, I don't believe this is a logical way of gaining knowledge." Valerie called,

"Oh, logic, logic, logic! Is that all you two ever think about?!" Rebecca snapped,

Akamai cocked her head, and began listing,

"No. Just a couple minutes ago I was thinking about how much trouble you are in when your father finds out, if I'm going to be held responsible if you are injured, what will happen if you cause a malfunction in the Warp Core, why we should not be-"

"Akamai?" Rebecca interrupted,

"Yes?" Akamai asked,

"Shut up and hand me that screwdriver." Rebecca said,

Akamai looked at Valerie questioningly for a second. Valerie nodded and Akamai gave Rebecca the screwdriver.

* * *

Picard and Data, who was now in his usual yellow uniform, walked into the room. "How many aboard?" Picard asked,

"Eight, sir. All human." Data replied,

"Have you tried hailing the vessel?" Picard asked,

"Yes. They do not respond." Worf replied,

"I see. What origin is the vessel?" Picard asked,

Data began pressing buttons all over the control panel.

"Sir-" he began,

"What is it, Data?" Picard asked,

"Data?" Riker asked,

Data simply shook his head.

"Sir, it has no origin. It is not Bajorin, Ferengi, Klingon, Cardassian, or Betazoid. It_ has_ no origin." Data said,

"What?! How is that possible?!" Riker asked. He put his foot up on Data's chair, and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee.

He stared at the screen for a while, then looked at the Captain. "What do we do?" Riker asked,

"Data, lock onto them with the tractorbeam." Picard ordered,

"Yes, sir." Data said.

* * *

**Done with my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm ChrystalK114! You can call me ChK if you want! I'm a new author in the Star Trek area and I am attempting to get a feel for it by writing a crossover with my usual area of fiction; Wild Kratts. If you want to know more about my Wild Kratts OC's, Chrystal Emily Kratt, Madi McCormick, and Penny Kratt, or my Star Trek: The Next Generation OC's, Valerie, Rebecca LaForge, and, Akamai (pronounced ah-KA-maee) Soong, look them up on my profile!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Star Trek: The Next Generation! I also don't own Kitty Carlo, who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil! I also don't own Marvin, who belongs to my little brother.**

* * *

The tractor beam pulled the small time machine into the shuttle bay. The door slowly opened. Worf and his security team were already equipped with phasers.

The Kratt crew slowly climbed out. First Martin, then Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Madi, Penny, Chrystal and... "Where'd you learn to drive, crazy Spanish lady?!" a voice asked.

Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot flew out of the time machine and landed on Chrystal's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, you little stowaway?!" Chrystal snapped, "Hey! I'm not the only one!" Chatterbox said.

"What?" Chrystal asked, "Ugh. Humans just don't understand English!" Chatterbox groaned,

"Where are they?" Chrystal asked,

"In the trunk." Chatterbox answered,

The door opened and Marvin, who was leaning against it on the inside, fell out of the back.

"Whoa! Oof! Where are we?" Marvin asked,

Then, Kitty Carlo also walked out.

She put her hands on her hips, and stared down at the eight year old.

"Marvin?" Aviva asked,

"Kitty?" Martin asked,

"Crap." Chris groaned. Marvin was Martin and Chris' nephew, but he loved his Uncle Martin most of all.

Because of that, Chris was always having to be the babysitter while Martin and Kitty were together.

"Hiya!" Marvin said, waving.

He then ran over to his Uncle Chris and stood behind him.

"Where are we, Uncle Chris?" Marvin asked,

"I don't know...but wherever we are, we're staying here for a while." Chris said,

"Oh, boy! We're locked in! We're gonna have so much fun together, Uncle Chris! This is great!" Marvin said,

"Yeah...great..." Chris mumbled, sarcastically.

"Who else is in there?" Chrystal asked,

"Well..." Chatterbox began,

Then, Bullet and Survy came running out, Bullet playfuly pulled on Survy's ear, and then, Survy tackled Bullet.

"Chatterbox?! Why did you bring a lion and tiger-" Chrystal began,

"-and bear! Oh my!" Chatterbox joked,

Captain Picard cleared his throat to call attention to himself.

"Who's the baldy?" Chatterbox asked,

"Shut your beak!" Chrystal yelled,

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_. What I the nature of your mission?" Picard asked,

"Bonjour! Nous sommes venus en paix!" Chatterbox said,

Captain Picard looked surprised,

"Where'd the bird learn French?!" Chris asked,

Everyone turned and looked at Madi.

Madi shrugged. "What?! He wanted me to teach him, so I taught him! What was I supposed to do?!" Madi asked, crossing her arms.

"What is the nature of your mission?!" Picard repeated,

"We...um...we're nothing but scientists! We were um..." Chris stuttered, desperately trying to gain their trust,

_'Aviva, when I give the order, start running.' Martin whispered,_

_'What?!' Aviva asked_,

"Really? Scientists?" Riker asked, in disbelief,

"Um..." Chris didn't know what to say. Admittedly, he was scared, and had not idea what to say or do!

_'Run!' Martin whispered, loudly _

_'What?!' Chris asked,_

_'RUN!' Martin whisper-yelled,_

All thirteen crew members took off running.

"After them!" Worf ordered his security team.

* * *

**_This could get interesting, huh?!_**


End file.
